Random points in life
by Sharingan300
Summary: (Setsuna x Evangeline) These two got together? Let's take a look at certain points of their lives together as well as apart, shall we? Points will be quite random.


(Setsuna x Evangeline) _These_ two got together? Let's take a look at certain points of their lives together, shall we?  
>Points will be quite random.<p>

Disclaimer: Like with all my works, I do NOT own the series this was inspired from, which is Mahou Sensei Negima. I also do NOT own  
>the other series I reference here, which is Touhou, or the Touhou Project. I do not own any part of these series, and I do NOT make any<br>kind of money off of it. I only get the enjoyment of writing these stories and getting them out there for people to read.

Reviews are very welcome.

With that said, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Morning <strong>

"Oh hey, look who finally woke up!" Setsuna grins over her cup of blackberry tea. "What time is it, five ó dead?"

Evangeline just growls and mutters something as she makes her way past the table and slams the door to the bathroom  
>shut behind her.<p>

**2. Tall **

SLAM!

Jumping in her seat from the sudden loud noise, Asuna turns to see a very pissed off-looking vampire kick off her shoes and  
>stomp her way towards the kitchen. Setsuna, having remained calmly reading throughout this, now directs her gaze at her<br>girlfriend and smiles.

"Yeah, see, Eva actually applied for a job as a Tonberry, but didn't get past the first interview. Too tall." Setsuna _oh_ so helpfully explains.

Evangeline basically starts _trembling_ with rage, for the hidden insult laid in with that sentence was NOT lost on her.

"Grrmrghrgrghh…!"

**3. Oops **

"… Uh, oops?" Evangeline rubs the back of her head, tilting it slightly.

"YOU **BLEW UP THE EARTH**!" Setsuna hollers from her position beside her.

"Hey, I didn't _mean_ to!" Evangeline argues back.

"Oh, well THAT sure makes everything right as rain, now DOESN'T it!?" Setsuna retorts.

**4. Orbit **

"Your mother is so fat, _smaller_ mothers orbit around her!" Evangeline spat.

**5. Reading **

"You need to stop watching TV so much, it's rotting your brain!" Asuna exclaims, pointing at the pint-sized blonde. "You need to READ more!"

*Turns subtitles on*

**6. Language **

"He's speaking in TONGUES!" Eva cries out, throwing her arms in the air dramatically.

"French." Setsuna corrects.

"Same difference." Eva shrugs

**7. Erection **

"Dynamis-sama is so dreamy…! So _manly_…!" Some fangirl squeals while looking at a poster of the man.

"Oh, come on…! If he gets an erection and walks into a wall, he's breaking his nose and you know it!" Evangeline deadpans.

**8. Chigusa **

Evangeline has just gotten beaten down by none other than _Chigusa_, and is just lying face-down in the dirt. And while Chigusa is  
>cheering in disbelief, Eva gets <em>right<em> back up, shakes the dirt from her hair, turns and looks at the onmyouji, and goes;

"Huh… _That_ happened."

In a slightly surprised tone.

"That… Was my strongest s-spell…! It should have killed… It should have KILLED you!" Chigusa yells in disbelief.

"Yeah, well, I got better." Evangeline shrugs.

"Oh… My… I… I can expl-" Chigusa

"Bored now." Eva whines.

"Oh… My… FU-"

*CENSORED*

**9. Secret **

"God, I feel like I'm in an ecchi manga…"

"WHO **TOLD** YOU!?" Setsuna, Evangeline, Asuna, Chisame & Mana yells at the top of their lungs, in absolutely perfect stereo,  
>the sarcasm is thick enough to make a really bad pun about.<p>

**10. Ideas **

"I _know_ the voices in my head aren't real, but damnit if their ideas aren't absolutely AWESOME at times!" Eva exclaims and keeps  
>writing her ideas down, pausing briefly as if listening to something, then she giggles and writes some more.<p>

**11. Refusal **

"_Accept_ it! The little halfling's going to **DIE**!"

"_Accept_ my HAND through your FACE!" Evangeline roars, now _thoroughly_ enraged.

**12. Gear **

"Yeah, this is the kind of fail that is only equaled by showing up clad in hockey-gear to a game of golf."

**13. Overkill **

Evangeline.

**14. Victory **

"I won! I won!" Eva exclaims happily, jumping and throwing her arms in the air repeatedly.

Looking over the freshly made crater- Sorry, frozen-over _canyon_, where the enemy army of demons had once been, Setsuna goes;

"I see that."

**15. Reflection **

One minute you're a slightly stressed out but mostly happy fifteen year old trying to get through school while also doing your job  
>as a bodyguard to your childhood and best friend, the next you're fighting for your life trying to prevent the annihilation of the population<br>of an entire planet. To quote a meme: That escalated quickly.

**16. Definition **

Sitting together on the couch in their cabin on a winter's night, a healthy fire going strong in the fireplace, quickly became a favorite past time  
>for the two of them. Holding her lover while she leans back against her as she slowly drifts off to sleep, Setsuna places a soft kiss<br>against her neck.

"You are like this… Really badass samurai-knight." Eva murmurs, drowsily.

"Samurai-knight?" Setsuna repeats back at her with an amused chuckle.

"Shut up, Feathers… You know what I mean…" Eva mutters back, blushing slightly despite her having almost fallen asleep.

**17. Labyrinth **

"Don't you dare tell me we just got thrown into a labyrinth."

"…"

"I fucking hate labyrinths!"

"…"

"Say something!"

"Um… We are not in a labyrinth?"

"Grrmgrghgllmrrr…!"

"Oh, relax Eva. Wanna know the one, sure-fire way to get out of a labyrinth?"

"… What?"

"You knock down all the walls!"

One fluid combo of Shinmeiryu moves and about a minute later, her words are made reality.

**18. Full **

Wielding the Fey Blade, Hina, now fully released and enshrouding her in dark energies, Tsukuyomi laughs at the top of her lungs as  
>she revels in her newfound power, her insanity brought out in its fullest. She looks around with absolute <em>glee<em>, trying to locate  
>her beloved "Sempai".<p>

"I am FULL of **POWER**!" The greenette hollers with laughter.

"You're full of _something_, alright…" Setsuna mutters from her hiding spot.

**19. Sand **

Having just sent Setsuna flying into the desert sand, the bad guy turns to Evangeline and grins.

"YOU'RE next, bloodsucker!"

However, the blonde doesn't reply. Hell, she doesn't even _look_ at him. Her gaze remains fixed on the spot her lover was  
>smacked into.<p>

"… You have NO idea what you just did, do you?" Eva asks, still not looking at him.

"What? Heh! I just _smacked_ your little friend right down into the ground where she belongs!"

Evangeline frowns.

"… I wash my hands of this."

The guy is just about to respond, when something suddenly bursts out of the sand and rockets up into the air, coming to a stop  
>right in front of him.<p>

… A sand-covered and incredibly _pissed off_ something.

"Do you have _ANY_ idea how hard it is to get sand out of feathers!? It gets stuck _in-between_ the feathers, it gets stuck _underneath_ the feathers…!  
>Hell, it even gets <em>inside<em> the feathers! Bottom line is… It… Gets… EVERYWHERE!"

The guy stares, wide-eyed at the absolutely furious Half-demon.

"… I would pray now." Eva advices from a distance. "A lot."

**20. Look-alike (Kinda)**

Red eyes.

White angelic wings.

Very obviously Tengu.

Left.

Right.

Blink.

"So…" Evangeline looks between the two.

Right.

Left.

Blink.

"Um…" Hatate mirrors the vampire.

Crimson eyes keep their contact, unwaveringly. White, feathery angelic wings flex slightly.

"Look-alike…?" Evangeline murmurs while looking at the newcomer.

"Or twin sister?" Hatate wonders aloud.

Finally breaking eye-contact and turning to their lovers, Setsuna and Momiji go;

"Not that _I_ know of."

Surprised at the stereo effect, the two whitenettes look back at each other again.

"Twin sister? _Hardly_." Eva shakes her head.

"They look so _alike_, though…!" Hatate marvels, her gaze drifting between the two.

"Sure. Minus or plus a set of dog ears on top of the head, claws, fangs and a bushy white tail." Eva interjects.

"Momiji is a wolf!" Hatate retorts, clearly offended on her lover's behalf. "She's not a dog, she's a White Wolf Tengu!"

"Potato, potato. Tomato, tomato." Eva replies with a shrug, making the dark-winged Tengu growl.

Meanwhile, Momiji and Setsuna have both taken a few steps closer to one another. Noticing the other whitenette staring at  
>her tail, Momiji asks;<p>

"Uh, is there something on my tail?"

She is a bit unnerved when the other young woman doesn't reply and just keeps staring at her tail. Until-

"… Can I touch it?"

"H-huh?"

"… It looks really fluffy…"

Momiji blushes, unsure of how to respond.

Their significant others, however, do.

Hatate with a possessive glare and a heated answer rising through her throat, and Evangeline with a glare of her own and a  
>much swifter reply of;<p>

"Are you fucking _hitting_ on your look-alike!?"

* * *

><p>Aaaand that's it! That is yet another work started!<p>

If anyone didn't catch the reference for the last point, it's a reference to the game series "Touhou". The two characters I referenced  
>are Inubashiri Momiji and Himekaidou Hatate. Look 'em up if you don't know 'em.<p>

As for Setsuna's hair color being white and her eyes red, well, although it's only ever mentioned (I think) once in the manga, that is  
>basically Setsuna's <span>real<span> hair and eye color, she's just dying her hair and (probably) wearing contact lenses to hide it.

With that said, seeya later! (Hopefully)


End file.
